Typical data center deployments have multiple rows, with each row including multiple racks and each rack including a large number of servers. In order to pack more compute power into a single rack, blade server-based deployments have become very popular. A blade switch can manage multiple blade server chassis connected thereto. Each blade server chassis can accommodate some number of physical servers inserted into the chassis in a line card fashion. Cisco Systems, Inc.'s Unified Computing System with Fabric Interconnect (“UCS-FI”) represents one example of such a data center deployment. Cisco's VM Tracker feature provides an elegant solution for automating configuration of a Top-of-Rack (“ToR”) switch based on virtual machine (“VM”) coming up notifications from a VM manager, which may be implemented using VMware's vCenter. VM Tracker is similar to Arista's VM Tracer feature, but has the added benefit of synchronization across a pair of ToR switches, as well as allowing Virtual Local Area Network (“VLAN”), Virtual Routing and Forwarding element (“VRF”), Switch Virtual Interface (“SVI”), and Border Gateway Protocol-based Ethernet Virtual Private Network (“BGP-EVPN”) configuration to be autoprovisioned on the ToR. In contrast, Arista VM tracer supports only VLAN and trunk port configuration.